


alone is alone, not alive

by enbymegumi



Series: i dare you write a reylo story [3]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, Angst, F/M, First Person Perspective, IM GOING TO CRY, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymegumi/pseuds/enbymegumi
Summary: because i hate angst and sad endings, i'm not even going to attempt to reylo a scene from marriage story. they would NEVER get divorced i mean they're literally a dyad. so instead i think of this as more of a "ben and rey go to naboo after the war and get married and have a daughter named noa but ben's life force fades and it leaves rey alone until she figures out a way to save him from the world between worlds" au---Presenting "What I Love About Rey" and "What I Love About Ben" from each of their perspectives.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: i dare you write a reylo story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. What I Love About Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt given by my friend matt (@spunkzoid on ig): reylo marriage story au
> 
> whoever thought me brave enough to write the argument scene where charlie yells "DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY FATHER",,,,, i'm sorry i have disappointed you
> 
> *mr incredible voice* i'm not....... strong enough

What I love about Rey... she makes people feel comfortable about even embarrassing things. She really listens when someone is talking. Sometimes she listens too much for too long - she likes hearing other people's stories because I think deep down she's afraid she won't have stories to tell.

She always knows the right thing to do when it comes to difficult family shit. I get stuck in my ways and she knows when to push me and when to leave me alone. She fixes all our furniture, and she's great at it. She's always inexplicably hoarding stuff like plastic containers and old pipes from the 'fresher. And it's not easy for her to put away a sock, or close a cabinet, or wash a dish, but she tries for me.

Rey grew up in Jakku around junk traders and scavengers and is very close to my mother, Leia, and, Finn, her best friend. Rey gives great hugs. She is a mother who plays - really plays - she never steps off playing or says it’s too much (and it must be too much some of the time).

She's competitive. She’s a great fighter. Mesmerizing. She makes me wish I could beat my Uncle Luke in a duel too. She always says when she doesn’t know something or hasn’t read a book or learned a language or heard of a person (whereas I fake it or say something like, “I haven’t seen them in a while.”)

She keeps the fridge over-full and empties it in a matter of days, even though I'm the one who does all the cooking. No one is ever hungry in our house, except her. She can podrace anyone and win. She’s amazing at opening jars because of her strong arms, which I’ve always found very sexy.

She’s brave. After the Battle of Exegol, she could have stayed with the Resistance with her friends, but she gave that up to start a life with me on Naboo. Noa's crazy ideas are her favorite things to figure out how to execute. She’s my favorite Jedi.


	2. What I Love About Ben

What I love about Ben... Ben is undaunted. He never lets other people take control of his life or any set-backs to keep him from what he wants to do. Ben eats like a kriffing prince. A steak must be devoured with the right sort of fork and knife. He’s incredibly neat and I rely on him to keep things in order.

He’s energy conscious. He doesn’t look in the mirror too often, although sometimes I'm not sure if it's because he doesn't care or because he's afraid of what he'll see if he does. He cries easily. He has a tic in his lower eyelid that seems to hold every string of vulnerability in his body.

He is very self-sufficient - he can darn a sock and cook a whole buffet and iron a shirt. He rarely gets defeated (which I feel like I always do). Ben takes all of my moods steadily, he doesn’t give in to them or make me feel bad about them.

He’s a great dresser, he never looks embarrassing which is hard for a man. He’s very competitive. He loves being a dad, he loves all the things you’re supposed to hate, like the tantrums, the waking up at night. It’s almost annoying how much he likes it, but then it’s mostly nice. He disappears into his own world. He and Noa are alike in that way.

He can tell people they're holding a lightsaber wrong in a way that doesn’t make them feel bad, unless he despises them. That can get really chaotic.

Ben is self-made. I'm close to his parents but he told me he had a very neglective childhood - he was raised by housedroids and nursedroids rather than his own human parents, and I believe him because that would explain how he's very robotic at first meeting.

He moved to Naboo after the war with no safety net and now he’s more a Nabooian than any Nabooian. He’s brilliant at creating family out of whoever is around. With the new Force Academy he cast a spell that made everyone feel included. No one, not even a darksider was unimportant. He could remember all the inside jokes, even though he could be very private about it. He’s very clear about what he wants unlike me who can’t always tell.

I fell in love with him two seconds after I saw him.

And I’ll never stop loving him, even though I can't sense him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'))


End file.
